Under the Night Sky
by pinkyluv
Summary: After a dream Sango walks out of the hut. Miroku follows her and comfronts her. They admit their love for one another and start a new life. One-Shot


Hey guys! I wrote this fic off the top of my head so I can't say it's going to be one of my best but I like it.

Sango awoke with a start. How could she be so foolish? How could she let this happen to him. Then she realized it was a dream, nothing other then a dream. Her heart was still pounding hard in her chest and she was reaching for air

She looked at her other companions all still asleep, or appeared that way. Kagome was curled up against Inuyasha's chest with Shippo at her side. His arm lay across her waist protectively, for the whole word to know she was his. Miroku was leaning up against the wall in his usual position.

Sango sighed and looked at Miroku's face, he looked handsome with his head bowed and eyes closed, he looked at peace. Sango stared at him for a while letting wild fantasies run through her mind.

"Sango, get some rest we have a big day ahead of us" a voice said from out of no were. She almost jumped out of bed but managed to stop herself and just sat up slowly, ignoring the pain coursing through her body. Miroku opened an eye to watch her.

"Sango, you really do need to sleep" he said at a whisper.

"I just can't sleep right now ok." She replied "I'm going for a walk" She struggled to her feet and walked out the door, wincing back the pain with each step. The battle with Naraku the day before had taken a toll on her body.

She struggled to a grassy area near the hut and turned her head to the stars.

'I hope that dream doesn't come true. No, we'll beat Naraku for good! For Kohaku's sake as well as Inuyasha and Kikyo and Miroku. Yes Miroku, we have to finish Naraku off soon or Miroku will be sucked into his own hand, he'll be taken away from me." Sango pulled her knees to her chest and cried. But before long she felt two strong arms engulf her. Sango gasped as she found her self in Miroku's arms. She looked up at his face expecting to see that lecherous look in his eyes he got ever time her groped her, but this time he looked back down into her eyes with worry and concern.

"You shouldn't be out here in your condition, Sango, you fought hard yesterday and deserve some rest." He said. The tears were still flowing from her face the last thing she wanted was Miroku to grab her but they had made it this far and nothing had happened. 'Maybe just maybe he could confront me with good intentions' she thought.

Miroku turned her around in her arms and situated her so that she was sitting sideways on his lap with his arms around her waist. Miroku wiped the tears from her cheeks and said "You shouldn't cry either, Sango, you're face is to beautiful to be seen with tears."

"So I am a thing not a person?!" she demanded.

"No of course not Sango, you are very much a person"

"Real people cry Hoshie-sama"

"You were dreaming about him weren't you?"

"Dreaming about who Hoshie-sama?'

'Your brother"

"No, Hoshie-sama, I was dreaming about some one else"

"Who plagued you dreams Sango?"

"You" she said slowly, almost hesitantly.

Sango through her arms around Miroku's neck with such a force it almost knocked him over "You left me Hoshie, don't leave me again" she sobbed into his chest. Miroku, still in shock, brought his arms around her rubbing her back gently, comfortingly.

"I can't promise that' he said

"I know"

"Until we defeat Naraku there is the possibility of me getting sucked into the wind tunnel myself."

She held him tighter "but I don't want you to go"

"I don't want to leave you either, by death or by life"

"What do you mean?"

"I want to be by your side forever, never straying from you"

Sango let her head come off his should to see his eyes. In them she saw fear, love and commitment.

"What are you afraid of?" she asked.

"Losing you" he paused "I couldn't live without you Sango, you are the reason I get up every morning to fight so that while I am here with you I can protect you face from all danger, your beautiful face."

"Sango, if we defeat Naraku and you still want to then" he looked her in the eye "would you consider being my woman, not in marriage, but um... dating isn't that what Kagome calls it?"

"Miroku I would love to be your um.... girlfriend" Sango laid her head back on Miroku's shoulder. "But why not now?' she whispered in his ear.

"I have no granite that I would always be there for you" he said.

"But what if that did happen would you rather remember the times we had or think of those we could of?" she asked.

Miroku took her shoulders and pulled her away from him so that they were facing each other.

"Sango, I..." his eyes went soft as he looked at her.

"I would rather remember the times we had. Wouldn't you Miroku?"

"Yes, Sango, you are right. I would much rather remember the times we had together."

Miroku leaned up tilting his face a little, he stopped just a few inches from her face "Starting now" he whispered.

Miroku closed the space between them in a shy kiss. He licked and nibbled and her bottom lip asking for entrance to her mouth. Sango gasped as she felt his tong explore her mouth but after a few moments she was in his.

They pulled apart moments later for air. Sango rested her head against his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on hers.

They watched as the night sky was overpowered by light that led a new day.

Hey guys I wrote this in bed because I was tired of looking at that notebook with all of my handwriting on it. This was just off the top of my head. Parents still in Kansas City no Internet so no update!! Sorry guys.

Well I better get some sleep bye!


End file.
